


On I.C.E. : International Communication Emissions

by richtherose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Assassins/Agents AU, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richtherose/pseuds/richtherose
Summary: Guang-Hong is an assassin, working a job as usual. But when an agent causes a disturbance and Guang-Hong helps him out, he ends up with an ally and entering a whole different world... although maybe not as different as he thinks.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> yeah.... based kinda off of the Inferno sequence ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

It was a job like any other that Guang-Hong had done before. Take out the director of some corrupt business, don't get caught, go back to HQ. But as the boy lined up the shot from a rooftop, he noticed something happening inside the building. Shouts echoed, and his target left the room to see what the commotion was about. Guang-Hong cursed under his breathe as he tucked his pistol back into its holster. He stood there for a moment, listening for any more noise. There was silence for a moment. Then gunshot rang out from inside the building, and the shouts commenced. Guang-Hong spotted a man running past a window a floor below where he was, shooting a pistol behind him.

Guang-Hong should have left, coming to finish the job later. But something compelled him to find out who this man was, how he ended up in that situation. He took a deep breath before taking his pistol back out, stepping onto the ledge of the roof, and leaping to a window down the hall where the man was running. His foot crashed into the glass, shattering it, and he rolled, ignoring the stabs of pain from the broken glass cutting through his jacket. The man stopped abruptly, nearly running into him. He turned his pistol to Guang-Hong, and the boy put his hands up, getting into one knee. He looked up into the man’s face and realized that he was young, early 20’s at most. His brown hair framed his tanned face nicely, and Guang-Hong regretted his life choices a little less as he stared into the man’s chocolate colored eyes.

“You looked like you were in a bit of a situation,” Guang-Hong said with a slight smirk.

The man’s confused look turned into a decided face as he lowered his gun.

“You could say that. I have a bunch of lackeys on my tail,” the man said, looking behind them. Guang-Hong noticed his accent; American. “I think I may have lost them for now, but I need to get to the director’s office.”

Guang-Hong stood, brushing himself off and picking pieces of glass out of his coat, “Funny story, I’m heading there myself.”

The man looked back at him curiously. “What’s your name?”

“Li Jiang. You?” Guang-Hong said.

“Antonio Fuentes,” the man replied, looking around again.

Guang-Hong had a feeling that Antonio had introduced himself as truthfully as he did, but he decided it wasn't important at the moment. Neither of them were exactly in a “normal” situation.

“There should be a staircase at the end of this hallway, the director’s office should be on that floor, if my records were right.” Antonio explained.

“It is.” Guang-Hong affirmed, explaining when the man looked questioningly at him. “I was on that rooftop, my target was the office.”

“Target?” Antonio started questioning before shouts were heard coming down the hall.

Antonio grabbed Guang-Hong’s hand, taking off running towards the staircase. Guang-Hong was surprised for a millisecond before keeping up with him. When they sprinted up the stairs, he pulled the man into an empty room. Antonio followed his lead and crouched down, pulling something out of his coat.

“This might slow them down,” he said. “Cover your face.”

Guang-Hong obliged as Antonio pulled another item out of his coat and quickly ran to the door of the director’s office. Guang-Hong peeked his head out to see what he was doing.

The door was sealed, and Antonio was pushing an explosive onto it, starting the countdown. He pulled the pin to the other item and threw it down the stairs where lackeys were running towards them. Guang-Hong thought it was a grenade until smoke began drifting up the stairs and the men below were obviously choking.

Antonio ran back into the room, shutting the door behind him and dragging Guang-Hong below a desk and covering his body with his own. Before Guang-Hong even had time to question, a loud blast echoed through the hall, the floor underneath him shaking. He could hear the door thud onto to the ground loudly before silence.

He opened his eyes to see Antonio looking towards the noise with a victorious smirky grin. He was suddenly aware that he was being straddled. He coughed nervously, and Antonio blinked, looking down at him. He made a noise of surprise and then quickly got off of the other boy, rising to his feet. He offered his hand, and Guang-Hong used it to get to his feet.

Antonio opened the door and ran into the room, leaping over the broken door. Guang-Hong followed, stepping over the door.

“Li, can you stand guard?” Antonio asked, looking up from the computer on the desk for a moment.

Guang-Hong nodded, stepping back over the door and looking down the hall.

“Phichit, I'm in the office, how do I get in the computer?” Antonio said, making Guang-Hong turn in the doorway to look.

Antonio had pulled an earpiece from his coat pocket and was pressing it into his ear. Guang-Hong turned back towards the hallway, his pistol gripped in both hands at the ready. He could hear Antonio’s fingers flying across the keyboard as he narrated to whoever was on the other end, and they helped him hack into it. After a few minutes, Antonio walked back over to Guang-Hong.

“Affirmed, heading out of the building.” He said into his earpiece before taking it it out and putting it back into his coat.

“Time to get out before anyone else comes,” he said to Guang-Hong.

Guang-Hong nodded, following as Antonio covered his face and went down the stairs, where little smoke still lingered, but the men had all fallen unconscious.

They went back down the hallway they met, but they only got halfway before someone ran in, coming to an abrupt halt as he saw him. Guang-Hong recognized it as the director and didn't hesitate before drawing and firing his gun. The bullet went straight through his forehead, and Guang-Hong instinctively went into flight mode.

He grabbed Antonio’s hand and pulled him towards the broken window he’d entered through. He climbed through and stood on the short ledge, before leaping and grabbing the ledge of the opposite building. He broke the window above him, climbing up and into the building. Antonio followed, grabbing the ledge. Guang-Hong helped him up and in through the shattered window. Antonio groaned as he landed on his back. Guang-Hong helped him stand and made sure there were no glass pieces stuck in him. Luckily, he was unhurt, unlike him, who had to pull a piece out of his forearm.

He would check it later, but getting out was the most important thing now. Guang-Hong found his hand clasped in Antonio’s yet again, and he wasn't even sure who grabbed whose hand. They ran down stairs upon stairs, until they reached the bottom floor and left through the door that Guang-Hong had picked open earlier. Antonio hailed a taxi and they drove away from the building.

They sat in silence as the taxi drove to what Guang-Hong could only assume was Antonio’s hotel. Guang-Hong’s adrenaline was wearing off and the full pain of his injuries were making themselves clear. He clutched his arm, feeling wetness. He cursed softly as Antonio paid the driver. Antonio looked over at him before leading him to his room in silence.

“Sit on the bed,” he instructed as they entered the room.

Guang-Hong obliged, watching as Antonio pulled a first aid kit out of his suitcase.

“Take off your coat. Your shirt too,” he said as he sat beside Guang-Hong, opening the box and digging through to find disinfectant and bandages.

“A little forward, don’t you think? You should at least buy me a drink first,” Guang-Hong teased as he shook his coat off and began unbuttoning his shirt.

Antonio looked up at him with a deadpan expression before rolling his eyes and turning back to the kit. Guang-Hong didn’t miss the side-glance Antonio took to his chest, however, as he shrugged his shirt off, wincing as it rubbed against his wound.

“Are you even allowed to drink?” Antonio asked with an arched eyebrow as he took the boy’s arm, checking to make sure there was no stray glass in it.

“I’m 18, so yes.” Guang-Hong replied matter-of-factly. Remembering he was talking to an American, he added, “In China, at least.”

The man glanced up at his face for a moment, looking slightly surprised. Guang-Hong didn’t know if he should be slightly offended.

“What about you? You can’t be much older…” he muttered.

Antonio smirked, “Maybe I’m hundreds of years old but just look really young.” He waited for Guang-Hong’s reaction, a small giggle, before continuing. “I’m 20, so yeah, I guess you’re not wrong.”

There was a moment of silence as Antonio started disinfecting the wound, Guang-Hong letting out a sharp hiss as it stung and burned. Once the man was sure it was cleaned out, he wrapped it in bandages. Throughout the whole procedure, Guang-Hong couldn’t help but notice how strong, yet gentle, Antonio’s hands were. Before he knew it, they had left his body, and while he was glad it was over, part of him didn’t want him to. The man checked around his torso, inspecting his back for injuries.

“I think your coat stopped the glass from hurting you the first time you jumped in the window. Let me see your hands.” Antonio commanded gently.

Guang-Hong held his hands out, and the man grasped them lightly, turning them over to inspect.

The knuckles were bruised from punching the window, and the glass had cut his palms as he climbed in. Antonio silently did the same procedure to his hands, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Guang-Hong stared up at his face for a moment before letting his gaze wander downwards.

He had taken off his own coat, and Guang-Hong noticed that his arms were well-defined, but he was still lean. His shirt hung over him wonderfully, Guang-Hong couldn’t help but think. Suddenly, the man’s hands were gone and he realized that Antonio had finished.

The man let out a sigh, putting the bandages and disinfectant back into the kit before closing it and getting up to stow it back in it suitcase. Guang-Hong honestly didn’t know what to do at this point, and he was about to leave, return to HQ, when Antonio spoke.

“Let me buy you a drink, then.”

Guang-Hong blinked in confusion for a moment before shaking his head. “No, you don’t have to, I-”

“It’s the least I can do. You saved my ass back there.” Antonio urged.

Guang-Hong was silent for a second before shrugging, “Fine… Just one drink.”

* * *

 

Just one drink turned into two, then three gin and tonics later, they were talking about what they did, why they were there that day.

“I had to infiltrate the building, get to the director’s office, hack into the computer, and send the files to Phichit. I think he was going to like… decode them or something? I’m not really sure, but my job is over.” Antonio explained, sipping his drink.

“Mine too. You certainly made my job harder. I could have been out of there in fifteen minutes max if you hadn’t caused a commotion.” Guang-Hong said, pouting a little as he stared into his glass.

“What were you doing there anyways? What was your mission?” Antonio asked curiously.

“A job, I’m no agent. The director was my target, I had to take him out.” Guang-Hong said solemnly.

“An assassin?” Antonio said incredulously. “How’d you end up with that kind of job at 18?”

Guang-Hong was quiet for a moment before he sighed. “I was alone on the street as a kid, no parents, no home, no money. A man came up to me and offered me a place to stay, and I didn’t have much place to refuse. He ended up taking me in, and it turned out he was the leader of sorts for a group of assassins. It could be a dangerous place to be, living in the HQ, so he trained me to defend myself, and even to counter. Apparently, I showed a lot of potential, and they kept training me. So I ended up becoming one of them… My first job was when I was 14. I’ve been working jobs on my own ever since, just checking in to HQ after each one.”

Antonio nodded in understanding. “I joined the agency because of my father. He was a well-known, well-respected man there, and I really looked up to him. When I was 14, he finally brought me in and let me start training. I got my first mission when I was 17, and my dad retired, saying that he knew they’d be safe with me around.”

Guang-Hong couldn’t help but stare at the soft, fond smile the man had as he thought of his dad. He thought the guy was hot, maybe handsome… but the only word Guang-Hong could think of now was beautiful.

As he stared, he found brown eyes gazing back at him.

“We should probably get some rest… it’s been a pretty eventful day. If you need a place to stay tonight… my bed is open.” Antonio said softly, glancing up at Guang-Hong through half-lidded eyes.

Guang-Hong knew he shouldn't. He never reported back to HQ; they were bound to be worried by now… yet, looking back up at the man, aided by the slight edge the alcohol had given him, he found that he didn't care so much about that now.

Before he knew it, he was following the man back to his hotel room, hand in hand. Guang-Hong walked into the room, slightly unsure of himself as he did. When the door closed behind him, he felt Antonio wrap his arms around him.

He felt his face burn as words whispered in his ear, words he couldn’t understand. Spanish?

“Antonio-” he began to stammer.

“Leo.” the man interrupted. His arms fell away and he stood straight again. “My actual name is Leo de la Iglesia.”

“Oh… well then, mine is Guang-Hong Ji.” he admitted with a small smile.

Antonio- no, Leo- smiled, walking past him to sit on the bed. “We were just meant to meet in a weird fashion, huh?”

Guang-Hong turned in place, following him with his eyes. “I suppose so.”

Leo pulled his feet off the side of the bed, laying down with his head against the headboard. He looked up at Guang-Hong with a smirk.

“This should be an interesting night then, don’t you think?”

Guang-Hong knew he should have left hours ago… But what was one more night? He could disappear the next morning without a trace. As he walked towards Leo and climbed on top of him, he couldn’t seem to find any reason to regret any of his questionable choices of the day.

* * *

 

The next morning, Guang-Hong found himself waking up in a strange room, feeling arms wrapped around his waist. His eyes shot open as he remembered the events of the day before, and his mind could think of nothing but a string of ‘oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap’. He turned his head to look behind him. Leo’s face was peaceful and innocent looking as he slept against the smaller boy’s shoulder. Guang-Hong could feel his breath softly against his neck, and for a moment, he was tempted to just stay there a little longer.

But he couldn’t. He wouldn’t hear the end of it when he got back to HQ, and who knows how his father would react if he found out that Guang-Hong had given his real name to someone. He had already gone way too far. He couldn’t stay, couldn’t give any explanation or excuse. He just had to slip out of the room, and Leo’s life, as quickly and quietly as possible. Like he always did.  

Sighing softly, Guang-Hong slipped out of Leo’s arms, immediately feeling colder. He stepped onto the floor and quickly began gathering his clothes, stepping into his trousers and throwing his shirt over his shoulders. As he was buttoning his shirt up, he noticed a movement from the bed. He cursed and began to gather his things as quickly as possible before Leo woke up. He was halfway to the door when Leo’s voice rang through, seeming to echo in his mind.

“Wait, please.”

Guang-Hong stopped, wincing at how soft and desperate Leo sounded. He couldn’t turn around to face him.

“I have to go, they’ll think I died or something.” he managed to say quietly.

He could hear the sound of Leo getting up. His heart beat faster as the footsteps neared him. He couldn’t let himself get this attached, he always told himself that… But it was already too late for him as he felt Leo grab the back of his shirt. He was spun to face the other man, and Leo looked at him with complete and utter seriousness.

“Besides what happened last night, and the fact that I really like you, you helped me out yesterday. I’m not going to forget that so easily.” Leo said softly, looking over Guang-Hong’s face.

Guang-Hong shut his eyes, shaking his head softly. “You bandaged me up and bought me a few drinks, there isn’t any debt. Besides, you could have done it by yourself. I was just finishing my own job.”

Leo was silent for a moment, and Guang-Hong opened his eyes to find irises the color of hot chocolate staring into his. Leo’s face was barely inches away from his, and Guang-Hong was _painfully_ aware that Leo hadn’t gotten dressed. After a moment of tension, Leo sighed, backing away slightly.

“Just… know that you have an ally, alright?” he said, looking at the floor.

“I…” Guang-Hong was at a loss for words.

Leo looked at him with a sad smile. “You don’t have to do everything alone.”

Guang-Hong looked away, unable to respond. His chest felt tight and his eyes were beginning to sting.

Leo looked over at the desk, quickly grabbing the pad and pen and jotting something down. He ripped the paper off and went back to Guang-Hong, handing him the paper.

“Call me if you need help… or if you’d like to change your line of work a little… or if you just need someone.” he said earnestly, pressing the paper into his hand.

Guang-Hong looked at the paper as Leo stepped away from him. He looked up for a moment, meeting Leo’s pleading gaze. He smiled weakly for a moment before turning back to the door, grabbing the handle. He paused for a moment, wanting to look back. But instead, he opened the door and walked out, his gaze firmly ahead. If he looked back, he would stay.

Even as he shut the door behind him and clutched the paper in his fist, he had a feeling that he hadn’t seen the last of Leo de la Iglesia.


	2. Chapter 2

Three years past, as ordinary as Guang-Hong could think, with the occasional meeting with Leo. He helped him take down corrupt corporations and gangs and the such, and Leo would help him find his target with Phichit, who Guang-Hong found out was the main technical person in the agency. Leo seemed pretty close with him, but made sure Guang-Hong knew they were only friends on a few occasions. 

But soon it all would come to an end. Guang-Hong had been caught during his last mission, and had his father not come to his rescue, he would have been tortured and killed. His father decided then that Guang-Hong should retire and live a normal life. However, Guang-Hong had only known this job his whole life… He didn’t know how he would be able to just… stop. 

He shook his head to clear it. He had to finish this last job before he could worry about that. 

Looking around, he found his way to a ladder heading to the rooftop of a building. He always liked having the high ground. He climbed up and began scoping out the area, drawing his pistol out of its holster. He could see the building he’d have to get through across the street, and everything seemed quiet enough. It was late enough that no one was passing through, meaning he wouldn’t have to worry about civilians. 

The windows all had blinds pulled down, so he couldn’t see into the building. Looking again, he spotted one window with the blinds opened. On the second floor, he could see a man in a suit talking with a few men dressed in street clothes. Guang-Hong guessed it was one of Popovich’s lackeys giving them a target. 

From what he knew, Georgi Popovich was an agent at one point, until his fiance left him. He was heartbroken and angered, and he killed the man that she had left him for, discovering that he liked it. He fled the agency and started his own gang, targeting people who had broken the hearts of others. Eventually, he ended up growing and growing until now he held real power, a team of henchmen, and gang members. He never left his office anymore, and his bodyguards took care of ordering the gang around. 

Guang-Hong couldn’t help but think that Georgi himself was no longer much of a threat if he was shut away thinking about Anya, but he was his target, so he wouldn’t think on it too much. The only problem was that he would have to make him way up to the office, since there was no way of seeing inside. He couldn’t just guess which window was his and shoot, so he’d have to either sneak or fight him way up. Something told him it would be the latter. 

He heard something behind him suddenly, and spun around in time to see a figure leap from the neighboring rooftop, landing in a crouch in front of him. He immediately pointed him gun, freezing when the figure put up his hands. The man looked up with a smirk. 

“Glad to know that we are so versatile in our power play,” Leo said, winking. 

“Leo? What are you doing here?” Guang-Hong asked incredulously as he lowered his gun, not even responding to the innuendo. 

Leo stood and turned serious, looking towards the building Guang-Hong had been watching. 

“Same as you, actually. Georgi was part of our agency, we’ve been looking for him. Seems that you found him, and I was sent to help.” Leo explained. 

Guang-Hong nodded, looking back at the building. “I have to get up to Georgi’s office, I can’t tell which one it is from the outside.” 

“I’ll create a distraction outside then, might lessen your load.” Leo said, pulling out one of his pistols. 

Guang-Hong nodded in affirmation, looking back at Leo. “Be careful then, okay? I’ll try to get back to help as soon as I can.” 

Leo looked back at him, stepping closer. “Same to you. If you die, I swear to god I’ll kill you. You mean too much to me,” he said, leaning down and kissing him softly. 

Guang-Hong flushed, stammering out, “I’ll b-be back soon.” as he turned and walked away. 

Wasting no more time, he climbed back down the ladder and made his way across the street, quieting his beating heart. He went to the back of the building and found a door, locked of course. No problem for him. He quickly picked the lock and made his way inside as he heard Leo go in through the front door and start shootin. He found himself in an empty dark room. He made his way to the door and listened, hearing footsteps run by, and the distant shouts and bangs from the lobby. He waited until they were gone before opening the door and looking down both ends of the hall. It was clear, and he ran to the staircase, his pistols at the ready. 

He made it up the stairs, but that’s when things turned sour. A shout and a gunshot, Guang-Hong covered behind the wall, shooting in the direction. The gunshots stopped, but he could hear more shouts and pounding footsteps coming closer. He ran, wanting to at least get into a better place. The gang members he’d seen appeared around the corner, and the henchman pulled out his gun. Guang-Hong shot first on instinct, and the lackey fell as the gang members ran forward. He managed to get two of the five with bullets before they reached him. He ducked out of their grasps and shot again, killing another. One of the remaining men grabbed him by the hair and pulled hard, getting him into a headlock. The other tried to punch him, but Guang-Hong swung himself down and the man holding him got hit, loosening his grasp. Guang-Hong elbowed him in the ribs, hard enough to hear a slight crack, and the man released him. He brought his gun up and shot the other one before he could make another move, then turned and shot the one who had grabbed him. Purely out of spite, he kicked his head too before he continued running. 

He just kept running, shooting when someone chased him. He didn’t have time to think, not even when he lost one of his guns, he just had to make it up to the office. He reloaded his remaining gun when there was a quiet moment. He reached the office and kicked the door open. It went flying, and he turned his gun to… nothing. He looked around, no one. He stepped into the room, making his way to the desk cautiously. It was definitely the right room, as there were pictures of Anya scattered across the desk. The seat was still warm, he’d only just left. Guang-Hong looked around again, realizing the window behind the desk was open. He looked outside. There was a fire escape, but he hadn’t gone down. Guang-Hong looked up the fire escape, and without hesitation, pulled himself through the window and started climbing. 

Georgi was waiting for him on the roof, his back turned with two pistols in his hands. He looked imposing until he turned around and Guang-Hong could clearly see the tear tracks down his face. Georgi glared at him, grimacing as he raised his guns. Guang-Hong threw his pistol up and shot at the same time that Georgi did, ducking as he did. Georgi’s bullets flew over his head, but Georgi wasn’t expecting the one that lodged itself into his chest. 

Guang-Hong kept his gun pointed at Georgi as he walked up to the fallen man. He wasn’t dead yet, but he was bleeding profusely and clutching his chest, gasping. 

“Anya… Anya… We can be together again… Anya… An...ya…” he gasped with his last breaths. 

Guang-Hong sighed as Georgi stilled, breathing no more. He suddenly realized how quiet it was, and he felt a chill run up his spine. Where was Leo? 

He quickly ran back to the fire escape, pausing when he saw a group of men in suits heading for an alleyway. He froze, then ran to the other side, looking down to see Leo, backed up against a wall as the men approached, surrounding him. Guang-Hong could see a fire escape on the other building, and he jumped down, landing on one of the lower levels before jumping again, stumbling as he hit the ground. Leo was shooting wildly as the men started shooting, and Guang-Hong immediately got up and pushed Leo out of the line of fire. He felt bullets shoot into his chest and stomach as he shot, falling next to Leo. He felt Leo grab him, but he just keeps shooting, ignoring the stabs of pain. He had to protect Leo. The other man started shooting as well, and Guang-Hong felt everything starting to blur. He heard one more shot go off before all was quiet and Leo leaned over him, trying to check the damages. 

“Why’d you do that, you idiot?!” Leo shouted as he tried to stop the bleeding. 

“It’s my last job. You still have plenty more to go. Plus… I couldn’t just let you die...” Guang-Hong responded, his breathing labored. 

Leo shook his head, pressing his earpiece. “Phichit. Guang-Hong is down, we need medics, stat.” 

“Already on our way.” Phichit replied in his earpiece. 

Leo put his hand down, placing it back on Guang-Hong’s chest, pressing to stop the bleeding. He murmured what sounded like prayers as Guang-Hong stared at him, wanting to memorize every detail to take with him wherever he would end up, whether heaven or hell or something else entirely.

“Leo…” Guang-Hong sighed, reaching up to caress Leo’s face. 

Leo knocked his hand away, angry tears forming in his eyes. 

“No, we are not having a cliche moment, because you are not going to die! Phichit is going to come with help, you are going to get better, and you are going to live the rest of your life! You act like you are some old man about to retire, but even if this is your last job, you are still young! You have so much life to live! Don’t just accept this!” Leo shouted, his hand clenched around Guang-Hong’s wrist. 

He took a moment to calm down, sighing angrily. He opened his eyes again and looked at Guang-Hong’s startled expression. 

He looked away, “Just focus on your breathing right now.”

Leo kept his eyes locked on the alleyway opening, waiting for the moment he would see the medics. He checked on Guang-Hong’s expression every once in a while, hating that he couldn’t do anything as he watched Guang-Hong’s eyes close and his breathing began to slow. 

Just when he was about to give up hope and carry Guang-Hong to the nearest hospital, the black van screeched to a stop in front of the alleyway, Phichit bursting out of the back doors with two medics from their organization, who immediately brought a stretcher over to the wounded boy. 

“We need to get back to the medical center as fast as we can,” one of them said urgently as they put him on the stretcher as quickly and carefully as they could. 

“Hiroko will be able to fix him up,” Phichit said earnestly to Leo, ushering him into the van behind them. 

Leo couldn’t tear his eyes away from Guang-Hong’s face the entire ride there, his hands clenched into fists. He could feel himself drawing blood in his palms from his fingernails, but he couldn’t feel the pain from the adrenaline still pumping through him. 

“Don’t do that,” Phichit said softly, taking Leo’s hands and making him unclench them. 

Phichit realized that there was blood on Leo’s hands, and he took a rag from beside him and began cleaning it off while Leo turned his gaze to his hands and just stared blankly at them. He remained unresponsive the rest of the ride and once they had taken Guang-Hong into the medical center, Phichit had to coax him out of the van. 

“Leo, I know that you are in shock, but you need to get checked for injuries.” Phichit said softly as he led him into the medical center.

In his mind, he couldn’t stop playing the scene over. Gunshots were going off in his mind; he didn’t even notice that Mari was talking to him. 

“Leo?” Phichit said worriedly, tapping his shoulder. 

Leo jumped and looked at him, blinking before registering where he was. 

“Like I said, there aren’t any major injuries, but I’d recommend time to rest before going out again. And obviously, you’ll need time to recover from the shock.” Mari said in her usual monotone voice, although she did sound a little sympathetic. 

Phichit brought him back into his room, flicking on the light and leading him to his bed. Once he sat down on his mattress, the full weight of what happened came back to him, and he burst into tears. Phichit quickly pulled him in a hug as Leo covered his face, his whole body shaking with sobs. 

“It’ll be okay… Remember when Otabek got shot right through the heart and Hiroko managed to save him? She’s a miracle worker, she’ll be able to save him. And… you aren’t alone through this, Leo, no matter what happens.” Phichit said, stroking his hair. 

Leo put his hands down into his lap, quieting for a moment. “But he is. And I can’t do anything about it. I can’t fix him up like I’ve done before, and I can’t help him. He’s alone… He’s always been alone. I… I just want to be there for him… And now he’s somewhere that I can’t go.”

Phichit knew that Leo had had quite the crush on the boy he met three years, and he’d heard it all. He knew that Leo had cared for him… But now he knew that Leo loved him. He knew there was nothing that he could say to help Leo at the moment either, so he just let Leo cry, stroking his hair and humming a lullaby his mother used to sing to him. Eventually, Leo quieted, his exhaustion getting the best of him. Phichit could only hope that Guang-Hong would be okay, for Leo’s sake. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was all dark, for the longest time. Guang Hong couldn’t see or hear or feel anything. If he was conscious, he’d wonder if he was dead. He did wonder. He could see a light, a bright, shining white light piercing his eyes. He followed it, curious to know where it led. 

 

“They think he’s waking up!” Phichit shouted, running into the training room where Leo was hitting a punching bag. 

Leo froze in his fighting stance when he heard the words, whipping his head around to look at his friend. Phichit held his gaze for a moment before nodding, and Leo took off like a bullet, not even looking back. He sprinted through the halls, not caring about the weird looks he was getting as he made his way to Guang Hong’s room in the medic center. He stopped in the doorway as he saw Guang Hong’s face. 

He was still asleep, but he looked peaceful. Like he did that night they shared after they met, when he fell asleep and Leo held him in his arms. It had made him think that there was still good and innocence in the world, even in a young assassin. Leo walked to him in a daze as Guang Hong stirred. Leo felt his vision blur as he leaned over him and caressed his face, hoping to bring him out of the spell. Like a miracle, Guang Hong’s eyes started opening, and he looked up at Leo’s face groggily. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

“Are you an angel? Am I in Heaven?” Guang Hong asked, his voice hoarse and slightly slurred. 

Leo had been warned earlier that he might be a little delirious from the medications he was on when he woke up, so he simply smiled warmly at the boy, feeling tears run down his face. He was flattered that even when he was sweaty and out of breath, wearing an old wife beater and his hair up, Guang Hong still thought he might be a celestial being. 

Guang Hong frowned, “But I don’t know how I would be in Heaven… I’ve killed so many people… I couldn’t be there…” 

Leo pressed his forehead to Guang Hong’s, shushing him gently before assuring him, “You aren’t dead. You are in a medical center, and you are safe.”

“Medical center?”

“You were going after Georgi Popovich, and I joined you. We ended up getting split up, and after you killed him, you came to help me. You jumped in front of a line of fire to get me out of the way…. You ended up having to get three bullets surgically removed, but luckily none of them hit anything vital. You nearly bled out though, and worried me half to death.” Leo explained, pulling his head back to look into Guang Hong’s eyes. 

Guang Hong looked at his hands solemnly, seeming to understand. He nodded.

“I remember. You got mad at me afterwards.” 

“I know… I’m sorry for that. But I couldn’t lose you, and I was desperate. I couldn’t let you give up…” Leo said, looking down at Guang Hong’s hands, taking one of them and tangling their fingers together. 

“I wouldn’t have regretted it,” Guang Hong admitted. 

“Exactly. You may think that because that was your last job as an assassin, there’s no reason for you to live, but you are wrong. People need you, Guang Hong.” 

“People don’t need me…” Guang Hong said quietly, looking away from Leo’s eyes. 

“I need you.”

Guang Hong looked back up at Leo’s words, meeting his serious stare. 

“I was a fucking mess after you got shot. After you went unconscious, I could barely pull myself together. Phichit was worried for a few days because I was either in here or in my bed, I barely ate, I couldn’t even think about anything but you. And how it would’ve been my fault if you died,” Leo said, his voice breaking. “There reached a point where I couldn’t even cry anymore and I couldn’t feel anything but guilt and worry. I started training again, but I still felt so hollow inside. When Phichit came in and told me that you were waking up, it felt like a dream. Like I was trapped inside this awful place where you weren’t there anymore, and I got out. Saying that no one needs you is selfish, because if no one else, I do.”

Guang Hong blinked, taking in what Leo had said, but before he could say anything, Leo sighed. 

“Sorry. That’s just… been running through my head for a while.” 

Guang Hong looked down at their hands, squeezing Leo’s gently. “It’s okay… I guess you’re right, it is kinda selfish of me… I just… Even before the mission, I didn’t know what I would do after it was over.” 

“That doesn’t mean you can just end it there. It means you can have a new beginning. A new chapter to your story, however you want.” Leo said softly, squeezing his hand back. 

“I was supposed to live a normal life, lay low for the rest of my days. I don’t know if I can do that after all of these years…” Guang Hong admitted. 

“Well… I.C.E. wouldn’t turn down a young, already trained, talented ex-assassin. And I’ve been wanting a permanent mission partner... “ Leo suggested. 

Guang Hong felt his mouth drop a little in surprise. 

“You don’t have to answer now… but maybe… consider it?” Leo asked gently, looking at Guang Hong’s face. “For now, you should rest a bit more. Hiroko says that you should be able to walk in a couple weeks, but after that, she suggested physical therapy for a couple more weeks.”

Guang Hong nodded. Leo squeezed Guang Hong’s hand one last time before standing up straight. 

“I’ll be back tomorrow to check on you.” 

Guang Hong smiled as Leo walked out, keeping his eyes on him until he disappeared out of sight. He laid his head back down on the pillow, his heart feeling warm and full. He hadn’t known what to do before, but now he had the chance to make a new start… a new start with Leo. He felt his heart beat faster at the thought of seeing Leo every day and training with him… Every time Leo showed up during a mission, it always made Guang Hong feel a lot happier, like there was a reason he did what he did. He had a chance to feel that every day… 

He’d be stupid not to take that offer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this makes like no sense i just started writing trying to break my writers block and my adderall is long worn off so like yeah idk enjoy anyways


End file.
